Ladylike Lynn
by Vstriker
Summary: When a boy that Lynn used to play with(bully) moves back into town, she's eager to pick up where they left off. But the years have been kind to her former victim, and now she can barely form two sentances around him. Can her siblings help her win over her new crush?
1. Reunited

It was another typical morning in the Loud House. Of course that meant absolute chaos. After the siblings had left the warzone that had been the bathroom, they went back to their rooms to get dressed and ready for the day. Most of their getting ready involved picking out the right outfit, or applying makeup. Although there were a few exceptions.

Lana was packing an extra lunch for Hops, who she'd undoubtedly take with her wherever she went, Lincoln was packing a few comics he and his friends would discuss over their lunch, and Lucy was… nobody was really sure where she was.

But the fifth Loud sibling however was spending her time warming up for the day. "Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty!"

Lynn Loud jumped up to her feet and let out a breath. "Thirty pushups! That should be enough to get the blood running for the day!" she said rolling her shoulders back. She could have easily done more, but she didn't want to get too sweaty in the mornings. Otherwise her sisters would complain during breakfast.

She moved over towards the mirror on her door and began flexing her arm. "Who's number one? Lynn-sanity is number one! That's who! You're going to own today, just like every day!" she told herself while throwing a few mock punches into the air.

To anyone else watching, or reading, this might have seemed ridiculous, but for Lynn this was simply a morning routine. A ritual that got her ready to tackle the day and win. "Lynn…"

"Ah!"

She turned around and backed against the door, now seeing her little sister standing in the spot that held nothing but air just a few moments ago. "Lucy! Where did you come from?! You weren't in here earlier and the door was closed!" The goth merely pointed upwards. Lynn looked up and saw the air vent was open. "Right…"

Lynn loved her sister. She loved all her siblings of course, but Lucy and she were particularly close. They shared a room after all. They looked out and confided in each other. But she really couldn't stand the way Lucy snuck up on her like that. It unnerved her.

"Dad said breakfast is ready."

Lynn smirked. "Cool, race you downstairs?" Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but the girl took off before she could even answer. She sped through the hallway and towards the stairs, passing by some of her sisters on the way.

"Lynn, watch it!" Lori shouted after barely managing to step out of the charging girl's way.

The eldest sibling was ignored as Lynn rushed down the stairs, leaping over her younger and only brother. "Move it or lose it Lincoln!" she laughed as she headed straight into the kitchen.

She made it to the table and threw her fist up. "Whew! First place again! I am the champion!"

"We weren't even racing Lynn," Lincoln said as he casually made his way to the table and took a seat. "Thanks for almost taking my head off back there by the way."

Lynn waved him off. Lincoln had always lacked a competitive drive. "Aw, don't be such a baby. If I was going to hit you, then you know I would have done it."

She suddenly felt a hand ruffle her hair. "Jr, no threatening your brother at the table… no wait, don't threaten him at all. That's what I was supposed to say," he said as he set down her breakfast in front of her.

"Yes dad," Lynn groaned out as she looked over her meal. She took in a whiff and smiled. Pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. A little simple, but a breakfast worthy for a winning day! She began digging in as the rest of her sisters started to pour in.

"Uh, Lynn. Have you ever heard of table manners?" Lori asked rolling her eyes.

Luna, the third eldest, grimaced. "Geez dude, slow down."

"Yeah, it's not like your foods going to _scramble_. Get it?" Luan asked.

Lynn swallowed the mouthful of food and grunted. Her sisters were always getting on her about her table manners and eating too fast or something. At least her mom wasn't here now. She'd be going on about how it wasn't _ladylike_ or something. "What the heck? Nobody's saying anything to Lana?"

They looked towards the more rowdy of the twins who had her face literally buried in her food. She hadn't even bothered with her fork and knife. When she noticed everyone's gaze turned towards her, she flashed a sheepish smile. "She's six, what's your excuse?" Lori asked turning back to the tomboy.

Lynn Sr. spoke up next. "I have to admit Jr. It wouldn't hurt for you to work on your table manners. And to slow down. Not everything has to be a race you know."

She scowled. What was this? Gang up on Lynn day? "Whatever…" she muttered before taking a bite from her bacon.

Their father gave a sympathetic look before deciding now was a good time to change the subject. "So, you girls have any plans this fine Saturday?" he asked.

"Nope," Lucy said bluntly.

"Me and Clyde are heading to the arcade," Lincoln said.

"I'm gonna play in the mud!" Lana shouted.

"Uh, that's so gross" Lola said making a face of disgust.

"While I appreciate the fatherly interest in my work, I'm afraid I'm not allowed to disclose the project I'll be working on this evening. Though I will give fair warning that there is a slight risk of a power outage," Lisa explained.

Before Lynn Sr. could question his second youngest daughter, Leni spoke up. "We're totes going to the mall! I have this cute dress I've been waiting to get my hands on!"

"And I have a pair of earrings I need to buy and show Bobby," Lori explained.

"Jamming with the gang today pops," Luna said.

Luan shrugged. "No shows planned for today. Guess I'll just come home and work on some new material."

Lynn Sr. smirked. "Well, if you're looking for something else to do I have an idea." Luan looked up, slightly interest. "My old buddy moved back into town a few days ago. You girls remember the Jordan's right?"

Most of the older siblings perked up, while the younger siblings just looked confused. Lynn in particular grew wide eyed. "The Jordan's? They're coming back?" Lori asked.

"The Jordan's? I don't remember them," Lincoln said scratching his head.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"Us neither!" the twins chimed in.

Lynn Sr. chuckled. "Well, that's not surprising. You two were pretty young when they left, and the twins were just newborns. They were our next-door neighbors. They use to babysit you girls sometimes when your mother and I needed a break. You use to get along with their boys pretty well too. Especially you Lynn. Remember Jason? You were always asking to play with him and messing around. You two were inseparable."

A twisted smirk made its way across her face. "Oh, I remember him alright."

Luan frowned. "I remember him too. I remember you use to bully him all the time."

Lynn scoffed in mock offense. "What? I did not bully him. We were just playing."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Sure dude, that's it, playing. You treated him worse than you treat Lincoln now." Lynn could deny it all she wanted, but the fact was she used to be a bully. Her sisters could still remember quite clearly how Lynn would chase the poor boy around and put him in wrestling moves just for the fun of it.

Lori nodded before pitching in. "You totally did. Teasing him about reading comics, playing keep away with all his stuff, and it was a wonder he still had a sense of smell after all the Dutch ovens he'd suffered through."

Lincoln winced slightly. "Seriously? No wonder he moved away."

Lynn shrugged. "Look, I was just playing. It's not my fault if the kid was a little soft. Besides, that was years ago. I'm sure he's gotten over it."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way. I was hoping maybe one of you could show him around town since he hasn't been here in so long. You wouldn't mind would you?"

Lynn's rather evil looking smile seemed to fly right over her father's head. "I'll do it dad. It could be a good chance to catch up and bury the hatchet." _And pick up where I left off._

"No way! You just want to pick on him again!" Luan cut in.

"What? No I'm not!"

"Look dad, I'll do it."

"I already said I would!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down girls. You can _both_ go," Lynn Sr. said trying to calm them down. "I'm sure he won't mind having two familiar faces around."

The two girls glared at each other from across the table before huffing. "Fine."

Lynn Sr. let out a sigh of relief. He really didn't need his daughter's at each other's throats this morning. He honestly felt a little sorry now for sending them now. That boy had no idea what he was in for.

Lynn and Luan both made their way down the sidewalk towards the address of the house their father had given them. The younger of the two wore a devilish smirk on her face.

Okay, so maybe she might have picked on Jason when he was younger. But it wasn't intentional. Most of the other boys were too afraid to play with her when was younger, but since they were neighbors and always seeing each other, Jaime didn't have much of a choice. He had been drafted as her playmate.

Sure, she may have taken it a little too far sometimes, but he never ratted her out or anything. Maybe he was too afraid to, or maybe he really just didn't want to say he was getting outmuscled by a girl. Either way he always ended up getting dragged along with her in her misadventures. She wondered if he was still the same after all this time. She could use a sparring partner. Lincoln was always unwilling.

"You're thinking about bullying him aren't you?" Luan asked.

Lynn hummed. "Now what would make you think something like that?" she asked.

Luan growled. "Lynn, seriously, don't start anything. You could get away with stuff like that back then because he never told on you, but now you could get in serious trouble."

"I'm not going to bully him, just relax," Lynn said waving her sister off. "I don't know why you even care anyway. Not like you guys were best buddies back in the day."

Luan sighed and shook her head as they approached the house. Lynn jumped on the porch and rang the doorbell. "Remember, behave yourself. Don't act like a _ding-dong_. Get it?" Luan asked smirking. Lynn rolled her eyes.

The door opened a few moments later and a middle aged man with dark skin and glasses stepped out. "Hello, can I help you?" he asked.

"Hey Mr. Jordan! It's us? The Loud sisters," Luan said waving.

The man adjusted his glasses and looked over them for a moment. Then he looked surprised. "Luan? Lynn? My goodness I barely recognized you two! You've gotten so big!" he said. "Geez, your father must be beating the boys off with a stick."

Both of the girls smiled, looking happy at the praise. "Thank you."

"Lynn told me you guys might be coming over. I'm guessing you're here for the boys right? Well, Jaime isn't home right now. Went shopping with his mother. But Jason is out in the back yard if you want to see him. I'm sure he'll be so happy to see his old friends."

Lynn chuckled. "We're totally psyched to see him too."

He led the two girls through the house, where they noticed a few old photos and trinkets they remembered from back in the day, and then to back yard. "Jason, we have guest…! Jason!" No answer. "Uh, that boy is probably somewhere around here sleeping. I swear that's half of what he does nowadays."

"I'll find him!" Lynn said taking off.

Luan quickly followed after her. "Lynn, get back here!"

Mr. Jordan chuckled as he watched the two run off.

Lynn ran towards through the yard, glancing around for any signs of life. Eventually she headed towards the single tree present and made out a figure on the other side. "Hey!" she called out. The figure didn't show any signs of movement. "Yo Jay! You awake!"

As she got closer she could see he was laid up against the tree, an Ace Savvy comic book covering his. She heard a groan. "What?"

She smirked. Yep, that was him. "Wow, that's some way to greet your old friend."

"Old friend?" the figure asked with a yawn. "Do I know you?"

"Know me-?! It's Lynn! Lynn Loud!" she said annoyed. How could he not remember her?

He was silent for a moment. "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

Lynn fumed as Luan slowly approached the two. "You seriously don't remember me?! Lynn?! Lynn-Ster?! Lynn-Sanity?! None of those ring a bell."

"Uh…"

Luan looked slightly surprised. She knew it had been a while, but she had expected him to remember something about them. Or at least about the girl who hasd constantly bullied him. Lynn gritted her teeth before smirking. So he'd had the nerve to go and forget her huh? Well she'd just have to give him a nice reminder.

In a blur she'd ran past him, snatching his comic from over his face. "Well maybe a nice game of keep away will help jog your memory!" she said holding it above her head.

"Lynn!" Luan said glaring at her.

Lynn was about to tell Luan she was just messing with him, but suddenly the boy stood up. She turned back to him with a smirk, but it fell the moment she laid eyes on him.

The first thing she had noticed about him was that he was stood almost a whole head taller than her. When they were younger she had him by a few inches, and while she hadn't expected to keep the height advantage forever she never thought he'd grow this tall.

The second thing she found her eyes glued to was his face. He had light brown skin, and golden brown eyes. He wore his jet black hair in a buzz cut fade, and had a small scar on his left cheek. Her eyes wondered down a bit further. He had muscles now. Not huge bulking muscles. He was still pretty slim. But they were there.

He was wearing a black jersey with a green claw mark design across it and the number 10 on the front, green shorts, and white tennis shoes. He also had a necklace that looked like it had a tooth on it.

Lynn looked up at him in shock. This… this was not the same kid she remembered from when she was little. It couldn't be. He was such a baby. A dweeb. How did he…?

Jason easily reached up and took the comic back from the still stunned Lynn. "Well, that was easy," he said casually. "Now, who are you again?"

Lynn just stared at him. She tried to say something, but the only thing that came out of her throat was a girlish squeal. She quickly covered her mouth, her face turning beet red. Jason raised an eyebrow at her before looking towards Luan, who seemed just as stunned by her sister's demeanor.

"Is this a thing with her or…?"

Luan looked back and forth between them. She had a pretty good idea of what was going on, but she simply couldn't believe it. "Uh… I'm not sure…"

Jason looked even more confused. What in the world was wrong with these two? "Look… Lynn right? Sorry I don't remember you but… seriously, are you okay? Your face is like _really_ red. You sick or something?" he asked putting a hand on her forehead.

Lynn gasped and slapped his hand away. "D-don't touch me!" she snapped before backing away. What the heck was wrong with her? She had squealed earlier! She never squealed! And her heart was racing! Not to mention her face felt like it was on fire! "I-I have to go!"

She turned and ran off as fast as she could. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she needed to get as far away from him as possible.

Jason looked after her in utter confusion. "The heck was up with her?" he asked looking towards the older Loud sister.

"I think she's on her way to the bathroom! She must have the _runs_! Get it?"

He stared at her for a few moments before raising an eyebrow. "So… was I supposed to remember you too or…?"

"No, it's fine. It's not important. I should… I should go check on my sister…" she quickly made her way after Lynn. Whatever was going on with her sister, she was pretty sure she was going to need some help.

* * *

 **A/N: My second Loud House fic, this one about Lynn. There seems to be a very large lack of stories focusing on her, and a few other sisters. When she is focused on it's usually in a negative light. So I thought I'd go ahead and give it a shot! Hope you guys enjoy.**


	2. Facing Facts

**A/N: Hey everyone, just want to take a quick second to give a quick shout out the people who followed and favorited this story.**

 **So thank you to BlackCross642, JJChandler, Mimukyu With Shadez, Sergex, St4yG01d, TheFreezerStreets, ar1992.  
**

 **I'll leave some reviwer responses at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lynn sped through the front yard of the Loud house, moving so fast Lana had only seen a blur go by as she was knocked to the ground. She quickly made her way through the door just as Lori and Leni were leaving, nearly toppling the two eldest sisters. "Lynn! I literally told you to watch where you were going just this morning!" Lori shouted.

Once again, the blonde was ignored as Lynn rushed upstairs towards her room. She tripped at the top of the stairs, almost bumping into Luna. "Whoa, you okay little sis? You don't look so good…" the rocker asked concerned.

"I'm fine!" She quickly got up and scurried to her room, then slammed the door behind her and leaned against it. She was out of breath, and her heart was pounding out of her chest. What in the world had happened back there?! What was wrong with her?! What had he done to her?!

She slumped down onto the floor and grabbed her head. She had no idea what was going on right now. Why were her palms so sweaty? Why were her knees shaking? What had he done to her back there? It was like the moment she saw him she started freaking out. By why?

A knock came on her door and she jumped. "Lynn! Lynn, it's me, open up!" Lori called.

"N-no!"

"Look, we're just worried. You looked kind of scared just now. Is something wrong?"

"No! Everything's fine!"

"It doesn't seem fine," a stoic voiced answered from mere feet away.

Lynn jumped once again and turned back around to find Lucy. "When did you-?!" Lucy pointed up towards the vent once more. "Uh! Of course…"

"Yo Lynn, what's going on with you dude?" Luna called.

"Yeah, you almost ran down Lana outside!" Lola shouted.

"And where's Luan? You two were together right? Is she okay?" Leni asked concerned.

Lynn was slowly getting more and more stressed. "Yes she's okay! Everything is okay! I'm okay, Luan is okay! We're all okay! Now can you guys just go do whatever you were going to do and leave me be already!" she shouted trying to get them off her back.

She heard a few footsteps coming up the stairs. "Okay?! What about any of that was okay Lynn?!" she heard Luan shout from the other side of the door.

Before Lynn could answer, the door was opened and she fell backwards. Leni was standing over her with a bobby pin. She cursed under her breath. She'd forgotten Leni could pick locks. The rest of her sisters were looking down at her with mixes of concern and annoyance.

"What happened? I thought you guys were just going to visit the Jordan's," Lori said clearly confused. She turned towards Luan. "Did she start a fight with Jason? Lynn, you literally just saw him again and are picking fights already?"

The sports star didn't respond. "She didn't start a fight. Well, she tried but…"

"What happened?" Lori repeated turning back to Lynn. "What did you do?"

Lynn paled slightly. She didn't want Luan telling them what had happened. She didn't want to tell them either, but she also didn't want to risk facing Lori's wrath. And even if she didn't Luan would probably tell them anyway.

As if answering her silent prayers, a knock was heard on the door. "Oh look! Someone should probably get that, I'll do it!" She ran down the stairs before any of her sisters could stop her.

"Lynn! Get back here!" Lori yelled.

She kept going. She might pay for it later, but she didn't care at this point. She opened the door fully intending to speed past whoever it was knocking, but gasped when she saw Jason standing there. "Yo," he greeted with a wave.

Lynn froze like a deer in headlights. Her heartbeat began racing and her face started to heat up again. She could feel her knees starting to shake too. She struggled to say something, anything, but only a dry wheeze came out.

Jason raised an eyebrow. This was not how he was expecting his morning to go. "Okay…? So, my dad said I have to apologize for forgetting about you and your sisters. Also for whatever else I did that scared you off. I'm not exactly sure what that was, but sorry. We cool?" he asked raising his fist towards her.

Rather than the fist bump he had obviously been expecting, Lynn yelped and tried to back away from him. In her mad scramble to distance herself from him, she ended up tripping and falling backwards. She braced herself for the fall, only to feel an arm around her waist. "Whoa, are you alright?" Jason asked. Lynn's eyes widened. He was touching her. He had his arm wrapped around her waist. Their faces were close. Too close. "Uh, hello? Earth to-?"

"AH!" She yelled before shoving him away.

Lynn fell to the floor as Jason stumbled back and hit the back of his head on the door frame. He winced in pain as Lynn turned over on her hands and knees and then took off back up the stairs, ignoring the bewildered stares her sisters shot her.

Jason rubbed the back of his head and glared after her. "Man, what the heck is her deal? I was just trying to apologize," he said bitterly. He then noticed the other member of the Loud family in the room. They were all still staring after their sister. "Uh… hey."

They turned back towards him, still looking totally shocked. Jason stiffened slightly at their stares. "Geez, how many of you are there…?" he muttered.

Luan, who had already expected something like this and was less shocked, stepped forward. "Sorry Jason, Lynn really isn't feeling well today. I know you don't really remember us, but would you mind if we picked some other time to catch up?" she asked.

Jason scratched his head. He wasn't exactly eager to see the girl who might've just given him a concussion. But his dad would be on his case if he just blew them off. "Yeah, sure. Again, sorry about not remembering. I've never been good with that sort of stuff. Tell your sister sorry I guess?"

"Will do! Don't hit the door on your way out!" Luan said chuckling.

"Hilarious…"

With that he walked out, closing the door behind him. The moment he did the Loud sisters sprinted up the stairs after their sports loving sibling. They once again found her door closed and locked, but Lori banged on the door. "Lynn, get out here! We're literally having an emergency siblings meeting right now!"

"No! Go away!"

Lori turned towards Leni, who nodded before she began picking the lock. A few moments later Lynn once again came tumbling out of her room. "Dang it!" she cursed. Lori and Luna quickly grabbed their sister before pulling her towards Lori's and Leni's room. "Let me go!"

"Are you kidding dude? No way! We need to talk about what just went down!" Luna said.

"I don't wanna!"

"Lynn, you're acting like a child!"

"So?!"

"So too bad!" Lola screamed. "We're getting to the bottom of this!"

Lynn soon found herself tossed onto Lori's bed. The rest of her siblings, save Lincoln, Lily, and Lisa, all took seats around her. Lincoln had already left, Lily was taking a nap, and Lisa was locked in her room. They doubted she would care much about this anyway. "Okay, spill, _now_!" Lori demanded.

The thirteen year old looked around at them all feeling more nervous than she ever had in her life. How was she supposed to tell them what was going on? She didn't even know! "I-I don't know…" she said rubbing her arm nervously.

"You don't know?!" Luan asked in disbelief.

"You were blushing like crazy bro!" Luna shouted.

"You couldn't even talk right." Leni pointed out.

Lynn grit her teeth. "I know okay! I know! I'm fully aware I was acting like a total dork! I just don't know _why_!" she shouted back. "When I looked at him I just totally freaked out! He… he must have done something! He knew I was coming back for him and he used some kind of spell or something like that to make me sick! Lucy, you can fix it right?"

Lucy stared at her sister for a few moments before a small smile broke across her face. She shook her head. "Sorry, but there's no spell for what you're going through."

Lynn glared at her roommate. "What are you talking about?"

The rest of the sisters quickly began catching on. They all smirked towards her. "What she's talking about is the real reason you're acting so weird around Jason," Lori said amused.

"What?"

"Oh come on. Your blushing, your sweaty palms, your stuttering. Do you seriously not see it?" Luna asked crossing her arms.

The twins flashed her a toothy smile. "You _like_ him," they answered giggling.

The world seemed to stop as the implication her sisters were making sunk into Lynn's brain. Did they just say she like him? That she liked Jason? Jason Jordan?

The boy who couldn't even take her on for two seconds before crying like a baby? The boy who was a weak comic loving nerd? The boy who couldn't even walk five feet without tripping over himself? She balled her fist up. "No way! You're all insane!" she shouted.

"All the signs are there Lynn," Luan said.

"Yeah, and they're big neon signs too," Lola added.

"I do not like Jason Jordan! He's a wimp! A total spaz! He-!"

"Used to be. But look at him now." She hated the smug look on Lori's face right now. "Face it Lynn. You went there expecting the wimpy kid from next door you knew from all those years ago, and you ended up with a guy who totally has everything you're into. You're crushing on him, hard."

Lynn growled. "No, I'm not! That can't be it! If it is than how come I wasn't this bad around Hugh! Huh?! Or around Francisco? How do you explain that huh?!"

"There's a difference between finding someone unbelievably attractive and crushing on someone Lynn. It might not be that big of a difference, but it's still there."

She waved her off. "You're all nuts! I just… I must have done one of my morning rituals wrong this morning, that's all!"

Lori sighed before clearing her throat. "Lynn Jordan."

Lynn looked at her confused. "What?"

"Lynn Jordan," Lori repeated casually.

Lynn thought over for the words for a moment, and what they implied. Lynn Jordan. As in her, and Jordan. Together. Her face started to heat up as multiple images flashed through her head. But rather than letting out a sound of disgust as she had intended, she let out a dreamy sigh.

Lynn's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth. Her sisters all gasp. "It's true! It's really true!" Lana yelled.

"No! I was… I was just-!"

"Crushing on Jason, so hard!" Leni said hugging her sister. "Oh! I think you guys will make such a cute couple!"

Lynn pried herself free from Leni's grip. "No! No! No! It was an accident! I must be sick!"

"Yeah, with a case of the _love bug_ ," Luan said.

Leni gasped and looked concerned. "Is that contagious?"

Luan sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's a figure of speech Leni."

"I'm not that surprised. He does seem like your type now," Lucy threw out.

Lynn slowly backed up until she was against the headboard of the bed. She wrapped her arms around her knees let out a nervous grunt. Did she… did she seriously like him? Jason Jordan of all people? She couldn't he was... him! "Uh…"

Her sisters shared a glance before giving her a sympathetic look. They began crowding around her. "Lynn, it's not a big deal you know. People change. It's been years since you've last seen him. Of course he's not the same guy as before," Lori explained.

"Yeah dude. And if you got a thing for him now, it's nothing to be ashamed of. We all get that one crush we get super nervous around," Luna said trying to cheer her up.

Lynn ran a hand over her face. "Okay, so let's say that I like him. I'm not saying I do, it's just a hypothetical question… he kind of hates me."

"What? No, he doesn't hate you Lynn," Luan said reassuringly. Lynn gave her a look that just screamed 'are you serious'. "Alright, so you guys obviously didn't get off on the right foot. But that can change."

Lucy crawled up onto the bed in front of her. "In my experience boys tend to be more interested in you when you show your real self. At least Rocky was."

Lynn sighed. "Lucy, the _real_ me made him eat dirt when we were little."

"Maybe, but he said he doesn't remember-"

"The real me also slapped his hand away, screamed in his face, and then shoved him into a door frame," she added.

Her sisters winced. "Even if I did like him, which once again I'm not saying I do, there was no way he'd go for it. He hates me."

Lori scoffed. "Lynn, there are relationships that took off under way worst conditions than this. Trust me. I mean remember Lincoln and Ronnie Ann? She stuffed food down his pants and he still ended up falling for her."

Lynn grunted, not taking much comfort in the example. Especially since Lincoln viciously denied any relationship with the girl. "If you want, we could help you," Lana offered.

She looked up and saw her sisters all smiling at her. "Yeah, between all of us we're bound to be able to find a way to make him fall for you," Leni said.

"And it'll be so romantic! Childhood bully and victim end up dating as teens! It sounds totes adorable!" Leni cooed.

"Are you guys serious?" Lynn asked.

"Dead serious bro," Luna said. "What else is family for?"

Lori put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry little sis. I guarantee you by the end of this we'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand. We just need to teach you to learn to be a bit more...ladylike."

Lynn looked down at her feet. She felt a little better seeing her sisters so willing to help her out, but she was still trying to process just how she had ended up falling for… him! A large part of her was still trying to deny it. But another part was saying that if she didn't do something about this then she'd never be able to look him in the eyes again.

She'd just be a babbling idiot around him for the rest of their lives. There was no way she was going to let that happen. "Let's do it…"

Jason Jordan didn't know what was going to hit him.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what did you guys think? It's always been a little troublesom for me to write dailogue with so many characters at once, so I hope I did a decent job giving everyone enough. Lori had more since in this type of situation I'd assume she'd be the one taking the lead.**

 **Okay, review responses!**

 **StolenMemes77: Glad you're enjoying the story so far, and HA! That's hilarious. I love it when someone in a story reminds me of someone I know. I get to picture them in all types of crazy scenarios. Hope you keep reading, and thanks for reviewing.  
**

 **Omega Ultra: Thanks, I was struggling to find a way to start this but then eventually I just figured screw it, we're going with the beginning of a normal day. And yeah, looking back I probably should have been a little more descriptive about Jason's intro. I think I was a bit too focuses on Lynn's perspective. Glad you enjoyed and hope you keep reading!  
**


	3. Game Plan

Lynn shook nervously as she made her way down the sidewalk. Luan and Luna walked beside their younger sister, both for moral support and to make sure she didn't run away. After the fiasco yesterday the Loud sisters had canceled their plans and spent the day going over a way to solve this problem.

They'd decided to try again today, though this time they'd be a bit more cautious about how they approached Jason. "It'll be okay Lynn. We got this," Luan said trying to reassure her sister.

"Yeah, don't worry sis," Luna said giving her a thumbs up.

Lynn frowned. "I'm not worried," she said pouting. Luna and Luan both rolled their eyes. Lynn was by far the most stubborn of the entire family. She still wasn't willing to admit she was nervous about this whole thing.

They saw his house coming up and Lynn began slowing down. Her heartrate began picking up a bit. Luan and Luna noticed her beginning to stop and turned towards her. "Lynn, I know you're nervous, but it's okay. We have a plan remember? If we stick to it then-"

"Nope, can't do this!"

She turned to run off, but Luna grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. "Whoa there little sis, you gotta learn to face your fears. Otherwise you'll be running from them the rest of your life," the rocker said. "Just think of it like a challenge."

Lynn stopped for a moment. "A challenge?"

Luan quickly caught on. "Yeah, that's it. You never back down from a challenge right? No matter how impossible it seems. If you think of it like that you'll be fine."

Lynn gulped, and then nodded. "Yeah, a challenge. I can do that…"

"That a girl," Luna said patting her on the back. "Now let's go."

The three walked up to the door, only to have it open just before Luna could knock. It was a boy who was around eleven or so stepped out. He looked like a younger version of Mr. Jordan, only his hair was cut into a frohawk. He stopped just before running into Luna. "Whoa! Sorry," he said balancing himself.

The girls looked over him for a moment, and then Luan smirked. "Jaime?" she asked.

He looked back at them confused, but then his eyes widened. "Luan? Luna? Lynn? Wow, you guys look so different! Especially you Luna," he said smiling. "You looked like a total dork the last time I saw you."

It was Jaime, Jason's younger brother. Unlike his older sibling, Jaime had a much more positive experience with the Loud sisters. He'd always used to like following Luan around in particular. The youngster enjoyed her sense of humor and pranks.

"Look whose talking man. You didn't have all your teeth last time I saw you. And you were so short. You went and shot up like a weed dude," Luna said ruffling his hair.

"I'll say. How have you been?" Luan asked giving him a hug.

He hugged her back. "Good. Things are a little odd since the big move, but everyone's adjusting and stuff I guess. I heard you guys bumped into Jason yesterday."

"Yeah, it was… eventful…" Luan said as Lynn fidgeted nervously.

"Sorry he forgot you. He's always been like that," the boy said shaking his head.

"It's no problem little dude. Speaking of your big bro, where is he? We were wondering if you guys wanted to hit the town and re-familiarize yourself with everything," Luna offered. They hadn't planned on Jaime going with them, but it would seem rude to bring Jason and not him. Besides, it's not like it would mess up the plan.

Jaime beamed. "Sure! Let me just call him. Jason! We got company!"

A few moments later they saw Jason walking out of the kitchen, and carrying a baby boy in his arms. "You know mom and dad told you not to just answer the door without-" he stopped when he saw the three Loud sisters standing in the doorway. "Oh god…" he muttered.

"Aw!" Luan and Luna cooed as they saw at the infant in his arm. They walked up to him and looked over the boy, who was sucking on his binky. "Dad didn't tell us you guys got a new member of the band," Luna said.

"Yeah, what's the little guy's name?" Luan asked.

"Jeff," Jason answered. "Be careful, he-" The baby pulled his pacifier out of his own mouth before shoving it into Luan's. "…he likes to share…"

Luan pulled the binky out of her mouth and chuckled. "Aw, looks like we got a real troublemaker here. We might have to call in the _infant_ -try to deal with this. Get it?" Luna rolled her eyes while Jaime chuckled.

"Ha, infantry. Cause he's a baby..."

Jason sighed. "Yeah, we get it." Jeff took his binky back and was about to stick it back in his mouth, but Jason took it from it. "Ah, that's been in someone else's mouth," he said pocketing the pacifier. Jeff started to look like he was going to cry, but Jason quickly pulled out another binky and shoved it in his mouth. Jeff immediately calmed down and began sucking once more.

"Whoa, you got this big brother think on lock huh?" Luna asked.

"Yeah well, if I didn't these two would end up killing themselves."

Jaime glared at his brother for a moment, but then smiled. "Hey bro, can we go out and see the town? I want to see everything that changed and stuff!" he asked excitedly.

Jason looked at the sisters, and then to his younger brother. If he was being honest, he didn't want to be anywhere near them right now. He'd almost gotten a concussion yesterday. But Jaime looked so excited and he knew his parents would nag him for brushing off old family friends if he said no. "Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Go grab the baby bag."

Jaime pumped his fist and ran to go get the bag, while Luna and Luan smiled. Lynn however just looked nervous. "Hey." She jumped when Jason looked towards her. "You've been pretty quiet since you got here. Are you, and please don't punch me for asking this, okay?"

Lynn's face heated up and she looked away from him. "Y-yeah. I'm good."

"Cool," he said before turning towards the kitchen. "Just let me leave a note for my folks so they don't freak out when they get back."

Lynn let out a sigh. At least she had managed to say more than two words without assaulting him this time. She just hoped this whole plan would play out smoothly.

The group headed out on a tour through Royal Woods. They'd visited their father's restaurant, stopped by the arcade, and even went by the comic book store (which was the only place Jason actually seemed to remember). Jaime was eager to catch up with Luan and Luna. It was like he was hanging out with his big sister.

Jason had spent most of his time keeping his brothers in check. Jaime was pretty well behaved, but Jeff being a baby was a handful by default. The girls still couldn't believe how quickly he'd managed to change a diaper. They made a note to call him next time Lily went. When all was said and done they'd decided to get some ice cream at a stand by the park.

They sat around a fountain, each enjoying their ice cream of choice. Jaime was listening to some of Luan's jokes, while Jason was spoon feeding young Jeffery's ice cream to him. Lynn sat a few feet away from him, going between licking her ice cream cone and glancing at Jason.

She'd been making an effort not to just bite into her ice cream like she usually did. Lori said it was sloppy. " _You'll end up with chocolate all over your face."_

Luna nudged her younger sister. "Now dude, talk to him."

"What do I say?" she asked.

"Anything. Just strike a conversation. If you start to freak out we'll cut in."

Lynn gulped and then turned to the boy. "J-Jason…"

The boy looked up at her and she flinched. "Yeah?"

For a few moments she was frozen under his gaze, but Luna nudged her once more. "U-uh…! So you're into sports now right?"

He hummed. "Yeah. I started playing after I left here. Can't remember why. I think I wanted to beat someone or something. But I ended up enjoying it. Mostly play basketball."

"That's cool…"

Jason pulled the small cup of ice cream away just as Jeff tried to stick his face in the whole thing. "Sneaky little devil. Anyway, looks like you're pretty into sports too. You any good?"

"I'm okay," she said shrugging.

"Are you kidding dude, Lynn is like the best," Luna said. "She's the number one sports star in Royal Woods."

Jason whistled. "That good huh?"

She felt her cheeks heat up slightly. "Well, I do end up playing on the boys' team most of the time," she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Maybe we should play sometime."

A small smile began spreading across her face. This was actually going pretty well. Sure she might have still been nervous, but at least they were actually starting to have a conversation. Or rather they were, until she felt her scoop of ice cream land on her leg.

She looked down and saw the goop of chocolate begin sliding down her pants, and then her legs. Then finally onto her shoe. There was a long awkward moment of silence. Then Jason smirked, trying to bite back his laughter. "Pfft…"

Lynn simply stared down blankly at the mess on her shoe. Normally she would have been a little peeved, but just kicked it off and bought another ice cream. Right now however her brain seemed to be short circuiting. What should she do? He had laughed at her. Should she just play it off? Act bummed out?

Jason saw that she wasn't responding and felt a little bad for laughing. He hope he hadn't offended her or anything. He set Jeff down. "Hey, did you need something to wipe it off. I'm sure there's something in the baby bag," he said as he began digging through his bag. "Here."

He held out wet wipe towards her. Lynn flinched slightly as his hand nearly brushed her arm. "No, it's okay! I got it!" she said quickly. "I mean, it's no big deal right?! Just an a little ice cream! Nothing to get stressed over!"

"You sure?" Jason asked.

"Totally! Completely!"

Jason just hummed. She seemed a little high strung right now, but if she was fine with walking around with ice cream on her leg, then so be it. Neither one of the teens had noticed that baby Jeff had gulped down the rest of his ice cream, and was now slowly walking towards Lynn. "I mean, I'm not the type of girl who gets hung up on stuff like-"

"BLAAAHHH!"

Lynn stopped when she realized something was pouring into her lap. She also felt a tiny pair of hands on her knees. She was pretty sure she knew just who was standing in front of her, and what was in her lap. But she really didn't want to look down to confirm it.

"Oh crap!" Jason quickly got up and grabbed his baby brother.

"HA! HA! HA! He got you!" Jaime laughed.

Jason glared at him. "Shut up, that ain't funny. Seriously, I'm really sorry. I should have been keeping an eye on-"

Lynn got up cutting him off, and letting the ice cream and baby vomit spill onto the ground. Everyone stared at the girl, who wore a blank expression, as she slowly walked to the other side of the fountain. Lynn took a deep breath before jumping inside, diving underneath the water. They waited for her to come back up… and waited… and waited. After a few moments it became clear the girl had no intention of coming back up anytime soon.

Jason looked worried. "H-hey. Is she okay? She's not trying to-"

Luna held her hand up. "Yeah, she does that sometimes. She can hold her breath for like five minutes," she explained, easing the boy's worries. "She… she might be down there a while."

"That's weird…" Jaime said tilting his head.

Luan cleared her throat. "I think she might want to be alone for a while. You guys should go on ahead. I'll wait up for her."

Jason and Jaime looked confused. "Are you sure-"

"Positive bro," Luna said as she guided the brothers away from the fountain. Jason and Jaime shared a glance while Jeff just placed his binky back in his mouth.

After they were cleared away, Luan reached under the water and tapped Lynn's shoulders. Lynn popped back up out of the water with a gasp. "He's gone," Luan said.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Lynn yelled and splashed about in the water. "Why?! Why?! Why?! It was going kind of smoothly and then I just botched it up! I dropped ice cream and got barfed on and dang it! Dang it! Dang it! Dang it!"

Luan let her have her temper tantrum, knowing there'd be no point in trying to stop it. It was better she let her anger out anyhow. After a while Lynn finally seemed to calm down and her yelling went down to a heavy panting.

"Lynn, it's okay," Luan assured calmly.

"No, it's not! I looked like a total doofus, _again_!"

"Okay, I'm not going to lie. You were acting totally cray-cray. But we can still turn this around. I texted Lori. She's bringing some new clothes for you."

Lynn scoffed. "I'm not going near him again! This was a disaster!"

Luan put her hands on her shoulders. "Lynn, look at me. This is a challenge remember? This is the point where you need to get your game face on! Think of it like a game! You're off to a bad start maybe, but you can make a surefire comeback if you really focus!"

Lynn groaned. Why did she have to make it a sports metaphor? She couldn't seem to turn it down when it was presented like that. "Fine… But I'm not sure how much longer I can deal with this…"

"You can do this Lynn. I believe in you."

Jason, Jaime, Jeff, and Luna made their way down the sidewalk in silence. They weren't sure how to spark a conversation after something like that. "So… I don't want to sound offensive or anything, but you know your sister is weird right?" Jason asked.

"I know dude," Luna said sighing. "She's been a little off lately."

"I couldn't tell," Jaime said snickering. Jason smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! You said she was being weird too!"

"Yeah, but I didn't laugh about it."

Jaime grunted. "Lincoln would have laughed."

"Who?"

"Their brother! Lincoln, the one with the white hair. You used to read Ace Savvy comics to us remember?"

Jason looked up in thought. "Oh yeah, you guys did have brothers didn't you?" he asked looking towards Luna.

She shook her head. "Nah bro, Lincoln was the only boy."

The eldest Jordan brother narrowed his eyes. "What? I could have sworn you guys always had two brothers. There was Lincoln and the brown haired one."

"…Dude, we definitely never had a brown haired brother."

"Are you sure? The one who was always picking with me and stuff," he said.

Luna suddenly stopped and looked at him wide eyed. She looked towards Jaime who had the same stunned look on her face. " _Is he talking about Lynn?! He was, wasn't he?! He was talking about Lynn!_ " she thought to herself.

"What?!" Jaime asked in disbelief. "You think that was… that wasn't…" he turned to Luna, who was just as shocked as he was. Suddenly his brother broke out in laughter. "Oh my god! That's hilarious!"

Jason looked at them confused. "What? Did I miss something? What are you guys thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing dude…" Luna said pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew the guy seemed to be a little dense, but he surely couldn't believe that Lynn had been a boy. Was his memory really that bad? "Lynn's got her work cut out for her…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everybody, hope you liked this chapter. Since I'm working on another story that's a bit more plot heavy I'm making these a bit shorter so it can be updated a bit faster. Hopefully it doesn't interphere with the quality in any way.**

 **Thanks to** **Arpeggio GTA Collection,** **gibn89, Jairo De la Croix, Ragnaroll, TheWhiteFang597, retrogunner7, for following and favoriting the story.  
**

 **Time for some reviewer reponses!**

 **0198: Only time will tell my friend. But wherever it ends up, it'll be a fun ride!  
**

 **StolenMemes77: Thanks, I'll do my best to meet your epectations! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Lynn isn't really my favorite Loud sister, but there seem to be so few fics centered around her(ones where she isn't bullying Lincoln anyway) I wanted to give it a shot.  
**

 **Guest: Ah, a fellow wrestling fan I assume? To be honest I was orignally going to go with Jaime being the love interest, but then I went back I realized I had typed Jason for some reason. Instead of going back and changing it I said 'screw it, his name is Jason now'. I thought somebody might make the connection though.**


	4. One-on-One

_Seven year old Lynn Loud ran through the back yard of the Jordan house with a smirk on her face. Just a few feet ahead of her, struggling to get away, was young Jason. He was panting and out of breath, clearly not having as much stamina as the girl chasing him. Lynn smiled and let out a shout before leaping forward, tackling him._

 _They tumbled forward, and Lynn pinned him to the ground. "Got you!" she said laughing. "Man, you are way too slow! We got to work on your sped Jay-Jay," she said reaching down and pinching his cheek._

 _He frowned and shook her hand away. "I don't want to work on my speed…" he muttered. He had been perfectly fine sitting in the house reading comics. Then his father told him Lynn and her sisters were there and… well, he didn't even have ten seconds before the chase was on. Sometimes he didn't even know why he ran. He never got away. He only delayed the inevitable._

 _Lynn sat on top of him. "Well you're going to have to work on something if you ever want to beat me. You're so weak. It's like you're not even a boy."_

" _Yeah well… you don't act like a girl either."_

 _Lynn's eyes widened. "What did you say?"_

 _Jason paled slightly, immediately realizing his mistake. "Nuthin…"_

" _No, you said something," she said glaring down at him. He struggled to try and get up, but she pinned him down by the shoulders. "I'm not a girl huh? Well, let's see if I'm more of a girl when you're eating dirt."_

 _She grabbed a handful of dirt from the ground and held it over him. "Lori! Luna!" he shouted towards the house. "Someone get her-!"_

 _Lynn shoved the clod of dirt in his face, rubbing it around for good measure. "Well? Am I still not a girl? Huh? How about now?"_

" _NO!" he shouted defiantly._

 _Lynn growled in anger. "You little-!" A hand suddenly grabbed her by the wrist, and she was pulled off of the poor boy. "Hey?! What gives?!"_

 _She looked up and then saw Luan frowning down at her. "Lynn! Stop it!" The tomboy scoffed at her older sister. Luan may have been her older sister, but she couldn't really stop her. She turned back to get Jason again, but Luan held on. "I said stop it! You're bullying him!"_

" _We're just playing!" Lynn argued._

" _He's crying!"_

 _Lynn looked back towards him. He was looking away as he wiped the dirt and tears from his face, trying to hide the fact that he was crying from the two girls. "We're playing the crying game," Lynn joked with a shrug._

 _Luan balled her fist up. "That's not funny Lynn!"_

 _Jason finished and got up to his feet. Luan wouldn't really be able to stop Lynn, but at least she kept the girl busy. He ran towards the house as fast as he could. "You still look like a boy!" he yelled as he ran off._

 _Lynn growled and got up to go after him, but Luan grabbed his wrist. "Stop it Lynn!" Luan scolded. "You know you keep bullying him and someday you're going to regret it. He's a boy, so one day he'll be bigger and stronger than you."_

 _Lynn scoffed. "Yeah right. That'll be the day."_

* * *

"We're here."

Lynn snapped out of her daze as the car slowed to a stop. She looked out of the window and saw they were at the basketball courts. After Lori had come with a new set of clothes for her, she had called Luna and found out they'd stopped at the courts so Jason could shoot around for a bit. Lynn had been a little reluctant about going, but eventually Lori had convinced her to give it another shot.

Not that she really thought she had a shot to begin with. Especially after what Luna had shared with them. She couldn't believe he thought she was a boy! She knew she wasn't the most feminine when she was little, or now even, but did she really look that tomboyish?

"This is a waste of time…" she muttered.

Lori turned back to her and frowned. "Lynn, c'mon. One bad experience doesn't mean you're literally out of the game. You think I would be with Boo-boo bear if that was the case?"

"You never shoved dirt into Bobby's face Lori," she pointed out. "I keep thinking about how bad I was to him. I seriously was a bully."

"But you're not now… okay, a bit to Lincoln, but nowhere near as bad," Luan argued. "You've matured a lot since you were seven. We just have keep at this."

Lynn sighed. "Whatever…"

They got out of the car and could see Luna and the others standing near one of the baskets. Luan nudged her. "Hey, this could be your chance to show off your skills on the court. He's into basketball, so it'll earn you some brownie points right?"

Lori nodded. "Good call. But, remember, guys like to feel like they're winners. I know asking you to lose is too much, but just let him feel like he's giving you a challenge or-"

They saw Jason suddenly leap into the air, and slam the ball into the basket. Lori, Luan, and Lynn all looked stunned. They didn't think the boy could jump that high. "Or… maybe you won't have to," Lori muttered.

Lynn gulped. She still couldn't understand how this could be the same boy she used to pick on when she was little. Lori nudged her forward, and Lynn reluctantly headed towards the court along with Luan. "Good luck, you can do this!" Lori called.

"I'm so dead…" Lynn said.

When they got to the court they saw Luna, who was holding Jeff, and Jaime beside her. When she saw her sisters coming she nodded towards Jason. "Dude, the kid's got some major hang time. I've never seen someone jump that high," she said in disbelief.

Jaime nodded. "Yep. I still think he's part kangaroo."

Jeff simply clapped once more as he watched his brother shoot the ball into the hoop. Lynn was sweating slightly. It was like the universe was determined to make him seem more attractive to her. "You're kidding me…" she said blushing as she covered her face.

Jaime smirked. "You got your work cut out for you Lynn. My brother is the most romantically challenged person in the entire world."

She looked at him in disbelief before turning towards Luna. "You told him?!"

"No!" Luna said holding her hands up. "Little dude figured it out."

"It wasn't that hard to figure out to be honest," Jaime said bluntly. "You pretty much short circuited and then jumped into a fountain. There weren't really a lot of other conclusions I could jump to. But don't sweat it. I won't blab. I'll even try to help you out," he offered.

She sighed and shook her head. "Thanks, I need all the help I can get at this point."

The sound of rubber hitting asphalt caught her attention, and Lynn suddenly reached up and grabbed the basketball. She saw Jason smirking at her. "So Ms. Superstar, up for a friendly little warm up?" he asked.

Lynn stood in a daze for a moment, almost hypnotized by his smirk. Luna elbowed her, snapping her out of it. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Cool. I haven't gotten to really stretch my legs since I got here," he said heading back towards the court. "Half-court?"

"Full court," Lynn answered.

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She followed him onto the court, clearing her mind and getting ready to win. Crush or not, she had no intention of losing to him or anyone else.

Their siblings sat on the sidelines watching eagerly. Luna and Luan knew just how competitive their younger sister could be. She might end up taking things a bit too far. Jaime on the other hand was eager to see if anyone could actually give his brother a run for his money in his sport of choice.

"Ladies first," Jason said passing her the ball.

Lynn raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure about that?" He just shrugged. "Fine then." She began dribbling and rushed forward. She quickly slipped past him and headed right for the hoop, a smile on her face. At least this whole situation wasn't throwing off her game.

She jumped and went for a layup, only to have the ball smacked from her hand Jason was beside her, smirking. Lynn couldn't believe it. She was sure she'd left him in the dust. How fast was he?

They both landed down on the ground, and Jason picked up the ball. "Not bad. You're pretty quick on your feet," he said as he began dribbling.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," she said narrowing her eyes at him. Luna and Luan both looked a bit worried. Sure, Lynn wasn't being a nervous wreck right now, but her competitive side was beginning to show. They weren't sure which was worst in this situation. "Bring it!"

"Consider it brought," Jason said running forward.

Lynn went after him at full speed. He managed to get around her, heading straight for the hoop. Even though the two were playing full court they were moving incredibly fast. Jason came to a stop and shot the ball, and Lynn jumped to stop the shot. The height difference made it harder to block him, but she still managed to tip the ball with her fingers.

It landed on the hoop and spun a few times before falling out. Lynn smiled and leapt up after the rebound, only to have the ball snatched from right under her grasps. Jason had jumped up and caught the rebound before slamming it into the hoop. Lynn landed and stumbled back a bit before shooting him a shocked look.

"Whoa…" Luna said stunned. She'd never seen her little sister have so much trouble against someone. It wasn't like Lynn was invincible or anything. She'd lost before. But usually in one on one situations she'd always prevailed. Or at the very least held her own.

" _A one man Alley-Oop? Had he been that confident that he'd get the rebound over me? Is he underestimating me?_ " She scowled. She was being looked down on, and she didn't like it.

Jason cracked his neck before passing her the ball. "Your ball."

Lynn said nothing this time, she just made another mad dash for the hoop. Jason sprinted past her this time and cut her off. Lynn stepped back and got ready to shoot, but he jumped into the air to block her. The girl then smirked and spun around him. She went to shoot the ball again, but it was once again smacked down.

"Nice fake," Jason commented. "Almost had me there."

Lynn didn't answered him. She just went after the ball before it went out of bounds. She scooped it up and then jumped into the air. Jason wasn't the only one who could dunk. It wouldn't be as flashy as his, but she'd still score. Just as she was about to slam the ball in, it was knocked from out of her hands.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Jason was behind her. The ball bounced off the backboard, and this time he was the one to grab it. Lynn growled before cutting him off. She held her arms out to block him. Suddenly he smirked and began dribbling faster.

Lynn was caught off guard by the speed the ball was moving around. He was so fast. He began moving from left to right, moving the ball around him, between his legs, and side to side as he did so. Lynn tried to keep up with him, but found herself struggling to do so. Suddenly she lost her footing and fell back.

"No way!" Luan shouted.

"OH! He broke her ankles!" Jaime yelled.

Jason chuckled as he quickly ran past her. Lynn sat for a moment, not believing what had just happened. He was just toying with her. Now, Lynn Loud had suffered defeat before. It was impossible for even someone like her to go undefeated forever. But she'd never been on the end of such a one sided beating before. She's always been able to at least put up a fight.

Suddenly her sister's words from all those years ago rang in her head.

"… _someday he'll be bigger and stronger than you…_ "

A look of rage crossed over her face. She quickly got up and ran after him with a yell. Jason leapt up for another dunk, but Lynn jumped after him. "AAAHHH!" She slapped the ball out of his hands and down to the ground.

"Whoa!" Jaime said amazed. Luna and Luan looked just as shocked. Lynn had always been athletic, but she had never been able to jump that high before.

Jason landed and stumbled forward as Lynn panted. She hadn't known she could get that high. It was honestly a little surprising. But she could focus on that later. Right now she needed to make sure she won. She ran and grabbed the ball again before heading towards her basket.

Jason on the other hand was smiling. "Now we're cooking with gas!" he said as he ran after her. To be honest he hadn't thought a girl would really be able to keep up with him. No guys really could, so why would she be an exception? She was definitely proving him wrong.

Lynn shot the ball before she even reached the three point line, and it sailed into the hoop. "YES!" she shouted pumping her fist.

"Nice," Jason said as he ran past her and picked up the ball. "Ready to kick it up a notch?"

She smirked back at him. "Oh I'm just getting started!"

For the next twenty minutes, the two went back and forth. Shooting and dunking the ball into the hoop, blocking one another, and dribbling so fast their siblings had lost track more than a few times. Neither one of them had kept score, they just kept pushing until they finally tired out.

Jason dunked on Lynn, sending her stumbling back and falling on her butt. He landed and began struggling to catch his breath. After a few seconds he stood back up and chuckled. "Man! What a rush! That was a blast right?!"

Lynn chuckled from the ground. She should have been furious about getting dunked on like that. About this whole thing actually. She'd managed to block and score on him, but it was way harder for her than it was for him. And she was pretty sure he'd scored way more than her. If this was a real game she'd have lost. But for some reason she wasn't upset about it.

She actually felt kind of refreshed. "Yeah, it was fun."

Jason offered her a hand, and she looked up at him surprised. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "I don't want to sound arrogant or anything, but I don't meet a lot of players who can keep up with me. You might be kind of a weirdo, but you got some serious skills Loud."

Lynn blushed at the kind words. "Thanks…"

"Well, we should probably be heading back now. My folks are going to start wondering where we are. But this was kind of fun. We should hang again sometime."

"Definitely…" Lynn said nodding shyly.

Jason grabbed up Jeff and the brothers said their goodbyes to the other two Loud sisters. Once they left, Luna and Luan both grabbed Lynn and cheered. "You did it! I can't believe you did it! You actually had a good time with him!" Luan said excitedly.

Lynn smiled sheepishly. "I was just playing basketball…"

"Yeah dude, I know! I can't believe you found someone who actually digs that killer competitive side of yours! You really found a perfect match sis!" Luna said.

Lynn blushed deeper. "You really think he… you know?"

"Well, if he's as dense as Jaime says he is probably not. But this is definitely a huge step in the right direction," Luna said. "And just think, if he decides to join the basketball team you'll have way more time to spend with him."

"Consider this your first victory Lynn!" Luan said proudly.

Lynn felt a bit giddy. This was a victory wasn't it? She'd actually spent an extended amount of time with him without making a completed idiot of herself. "Maybe I can do this…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. Know it's been a little while since I updated this one, but since I had a little time off I decided to buckle down and get a new chapter out. Hope you enjoyed it. Now, on to some reviewer responses!**

 **StolenMemes77: Yes it is my friend! Hopefully her sisters can help her get it together though. At least she's starting to make a little progress! We'll see how it goes!  
**

 **ExMarkSpot: Yeah, I remember when I first saw 'One of the Boys' I was like "They didn't even change Lynn... oh wait, no pony tail'. Plus with Jason being as dense and forgetful as he is he wouldn't even realize it later.  
**

 **JJ39: Give him some time, he's a bit of a dense one you know!  
**


End file.
